


Harga Diri Setinggi Mata Kaki

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Basically semua geng muncul dapet porsi, Inspirasi berdasarkan chat list earn coin, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Banri dan Yuki mengadakan kompetisi fashion, dengan taruhan harga diri. Juza dan Tenma yang tidak pernah meminta apa-apa, dilibatkan tiba-tiba.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Harga Diri Setinggi Mata Kaki

**A3! milik Liber Entertainment**

**(Banri x Juza)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sini ikut."

Juza baru saja keluar dari pemandian dan menemukan Yuki yang seketika menarik lengannya kencang, membuat Juza yang tidak mengantisipasi menjatuhkan handuk yang sempat melingkar di leher saat ia terduduk di sofa ruang santai.

Juza berkedip cepat sebelum memungut handuk itu, menyadari ada kaki lain yang terlihat dari kolong meja, yang salah satunya mengetuk-ketuk, menemukan wajah Tenma di seberang sana sebagai pemiliknya—yang terlihat sama bingungnya, saat bahu bidang itu dijambak oleh Banri yang masih menatap Juza dengan pandangan heran amat luar biasa.

"Serius? Hyodo?"

Suara yang beresonansi, menurunkan salah satu alis Juza, dan alis anak SMP di sebelahnya,

"Memang kenapa? Kamu pikir kalau itu kamu, tidak akan sanggup?"

Banri mendecih mendengar provokasi yang keluar dari mulut itu, "Aku sendiri pede kalau _skill_ -ku bisa membuat si _template yankee_ ini lebih oke dari _ponkotsu_ di sana."

"Eh! Bisa nggak sih sekali aja panggil gue Tenma?"

Yuki tidak menggubris, dan hanya memutar mata, "Nah, gimana? Kamu pilih si _ponkotsu_ , aku pilih orang ini buat modelnya. _Fair_?"

Banri sudah terkekeh-kekeh, semi _lunatic_ , "Yaa asal tidak banyak alasan saat kalah nanti sih, ok saja," berkacak pinggang dengan percaya diri setelahnya, "Kau tahu lah—seperti minta _rematch_ tiba-tiba karena merasa salah pilih model, misalnya~"

"Tenang aja, kalau kalah nanti, aku tidak akan cerewet dan membuat _yankee_ ini menangis dalam tidurnya—tidak sepertimu."

Banri dan Tenma terbatuk keras, menyadari konteks yang baru saja diletupkan oleh sosok yang sejatinya belum legal ini. Tidak percaya pada batas serius dan bercanda Yuki yang amat tipis menyerupai kondom 0,01 mili.

"S-Siapa yang bikin—"

"Nangis? Mana ada,"

Juza yang sedari tadi merasa tertinggal, tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi di antara dua percik api yang tidak pernah berharap kedatangan pihak ketiga, sebenarnya, "Sebelum itu terjadi, hidungnya pasti sudah kubikin nangis darah duluan."

"Hyodo kalo nggak ngerti, bisa diam aja nggak!"

“Ha?”

Banri ingin sekali menabok dengan cinta—sayang saja posisinya jauh dari si klepon ungu. Ia beralih memicing pada sosok Tenma yang gantian duduk terkekeh-kekeh, mengusap belakang kepala, merasa tidak punya dosa, " _Sorry, sorry_ , waktu itu keceplosan ngomong di depan Yuki hehe."

"HEHE PALA LO! Jangan sembarangan spall-spill rahasia orang seenaknya dong! Gue kasi tau lo karena gue pikir lo cerdas!"

"Eh! Gue kan udah bilang maaf! Namanya juga gak sengaja!"

"Oi _Neo yankee_ , lupa ya kalo dia pernah gagal masuk ke Amagasaki?"

"Ah iya??? Tch! kenapa gue pikir lo pinter jaga rahasia ya!"

"WOY! KENAPA JADI BAWA-BAWA MASALAH AKADEMIK GUE!!!"

"Aku mau balik ke kamar aja."

Interupsi Juza kemudian membuat ketiga orang yang ribut seketika bernapas dalam satu ritme selaras, "Gak (boleh)!"

Juza berkedip melihat kekompakkan yang jarang-jarang terjadi itu. Tiga kepala menatapnya intens. Dia hanya bisa merespon dengan alis bertaut, merasa tertekan dengan atensi yang tidak diperlukan.

Pun akhirnya Juza batal beranjak dari sofa dan memutuskan untuk menggosok rambutnya saja yang masih basah. Poni yang biasa disisir separuh kini turun menghalangi sorot tajamnya karena gel pengeras ada di kamar dan Juza tidak bisa mengambilnya. Ia terlihat tidak begitu menyukai penahanannya di ruangan ini, tapi 3 orang itu terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari.

"Sudahlah. Tanpa kebodohan si _ponkotsu_ juga aku sudah menerka ada yang aneh denganmu terhadap si _template yankee_ itu. Kenapa kamu pikir itu rahasia besar? Bodoh ya?"

"Mana mungkin!" Banri menyalak keki, "Selama ini gue kan selalu bersikap profesional!"

Yuki hampir terbahak mendengarnya, "Profesional? Hapus dulu tatapan cabulmu sebelum bilang begitu, Neo."

Banri refleks menepuk wajahnya—tidak ada niat untuk percaya, tetapi juga tidak ingin Juza menyadarinya bahwa sedari lelaki itu keluar dengan rambut basah, Banri jadi senang mencuri-curi pandang tanpa alasan. mungkin memang benar adanya, kalau seluruh penghuni Mankai sudah menyadari perasaannya ke Juza, kecuali Juza itu sendiri—yang diberkahi dengan hati tumpul bagai batu kali. Menyadari probabilitas itu saja membuat urgensi Banri untuk muntah semakin besar, entah kenapa.

"Berisik bocah sial!" ia lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari sebagai pengalihan, "Sudah cukup pembahasan idiot ini. Waktunya melanjutkan pertarungan."

"Oke."

Yuki menerkam bahu Juza dan terlihat serius seketika, "Taruhannya masih berlaku kan?"

Juza mendongak semakin bingung. Sejak awal Banri berteriak pada Tenma, dia sudah kehilangan jejak pembicaraan—dan kehilangan minat untuk menguping segala cekcok yang ada. Tapi saat Yuki menepuk bahunya, Juza mengembalikan fokus itu pada tempat yang semestinya—pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sampai toples scones yang sedari tadi ia pangku, dikembalikan hati-hati ke tengah meja.

Dalam kondisi tidak ditutup rapi, tentu saja. Jaga-jaga kalau Juza belum puas mengunyah saat diceramahi nantinya.

Pertanyaan yang sama membuat Banri cengengesan lima jari. Tidak menutup-nutupi wajah rubahnya, samasekali.

“Taruhannya? Tentu saja!”

Tenma yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton, pun akhirnya mulai membuka suara, "Eh, sebentar. Ada taruhan?? Aku nggak dilibatkan kan??"

"Kita setim tentu saja terlibat."

"HEI SIAL JANGAN SEENAKNYA BEGITU DONG! Aku nggak mau ikutan kalau begini jadinya!"

"Dengar dulu! Kalau kita menang, kita bisa melihat Rurikawa bekerja seperti kuda untuk membuat kostum apapun yang kita minta tanpa dipungut biaya, lho!"

"Oh??" Tenma yang mudah dibujuk pada dasarnya, langsung terpikat saat mendengar ‘Rurikawa bagai kuda’, "Terus kalau kalah?"

"Kita jadi budak dia selama sebulan penuh."

"OMONG KOSONG MACAM APA ITU???" pukulan refleks menghantam meja terdengar keras, membuat Banri sedikit terlonjak, dan Juza panik saat toples hampir terguling jatuh ke lantai, "Benar-benar nggak sepadan! Masa dia tetap mengerjakan hal yang disuka dan gue jadi babunya???"

"Heh _ponkotsu_! mengerjakan rikuesmu itu nggak ekuivalen dengan bersenang-senang, tahu!"

Untunglah Juza berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum isi dari toples itu tumpah mengotori lantai. Ia kembali mengunyah karena mulai bosan, menonton kawan-kawannya yang belum selesai bertengkar.

"Nggak! NGGAK! Pokoknya gue mau taruhan ini diralat atau gue nggak ikutan!" Tenma berteriak hampir dibuat ngos-ngosan, lebih-lebih menyerupai kuda selepas tur mengangkut dagangan tuannya, "Lagipula, bukannya kalian cuman mau bersenang-senang?? Kok jadi pakai taruhan begini???"

"Ya nggak salah dong. Taruhan kan memang sarana bersenang-senang," Banri mengorek telinganya, membuahkan tatapan geli dari Tenma yang tidak mengerti dengan kesenangan versi Banri ini, "Sebenarnya sih, awalnya kupikir kita akan pakai model yang sama untuk _fashion battle_ ini. Jadi taruhannya hanya di antara aku dan Rurikawa. Tapi karena Hyodo dilibatkan, gimana kalau dibuat taruhan antar tim saja sekalian? Begitu."

“BEGITU PALALO!” Tenma menjerit tak pernah digubris.

Berkebalikkan dengan Yuki yang terlihat santai saat merespon.

"Tidak masalah," menggoyangkan bahu Juza untuk bertanya, "Hei, kamu, pingin apa kalau kita menang?"

Juza sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli, sampai Banri mendahuluinya, "Orang seperti dia, paling cuman minta sekotak kamekichi bun."

"Tiga kotak." Juza merasa tertantang dengan harga dirinya dan sukses membuat Yuki memijit kening.

"Ha? Itu sih keterlaluan,” Yuki melirik Banri dalam jeda waktu yang tidak sebentar, “Biar aku saja yang tentukan! Ok—gimana kalau, kalian jadi babuku selama sebulan, dan Neo harus menraktir serta menemani si _template yankee_ ini keliling Veludo, mencicipi kue apapun sebanyak 15 jenis dalam satu bulan?"

Banri melotot menyadari ada cengiran licik yang tersungging pada bibir Yuki setelah ia menyebutkan kondisinya, "Oke?"

Ubun-ubunnya sukses dibuat berdenyut penuh ekstasi—entah Yuki ingin menggodanya atau mengejeknya, saat ini. Tapi Banri berterimakasih saja karena gara-gara dia, ia jadi punya dalih untuk mengajak Juza pergi semisal kalah nanti. 

"OKE!"

Ia langsung menyanggupi syarat itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi di saat yang sama pula, Banri tidak ada niat untuk mengalah—karena jujur saja, masih lebih baik untuk mengajak Juza pergi terang-terangan daripada harus menjadi kacung Yuki selama sebulan.

"Memangnya menurutmu ditemani _wanren_ ini sesuatu yang kuinginkan?"

Telinga Banri melebar mendengar Juza yang bertanya, terlihat tidak puas di sana.

"Memangnya tidak? Kamu bisa makan gratis dengan babu di sebelahmu yang bisa kamu suruh-suruh seenaknya. Pandang lah dari sisi itu."

"Ho?"

"Oi, oi, Hyodo jangan tercemar sama pemikiran anak sial ini dong!"

Banri mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wajah sedikit tidak konsisten dengan ucapan—separuh emosi, separuh senang. Tenma yang melihat sobatnya disfungsi sesaat dipermainkan Yuki merasa prihatin saja.

"Jangan cuman cengengesan!" tamparannya cukup keras di bahu Banri yang sedetik lalu terlihat santai, "Dengar ya, Yuki! Kalau kami yang menang, sebagai gantinya kamu jadi babu kami selama sebulan!!"

"Hyodo juga harus menuruti semua permintaanku, seaneh apapun itu! Ok??"

"Geh." Yuki memicing tidak percaya dengan akal-akalan Banri yang menggunakan taruhan ini untuk melampiaskan kesenangannya pada Juza yang malang.

"Kalau menang."

Juza menekankan poin utama dari semua permintaan Banri yang bernafsu sedari tadi. Banri nyengir merasa tertantang dengan intonasi Juza yang meremehkannya.

Yuki melipat kedua tangannya dan mendengus saja saat Juza menatapnya dengan kepercayaan yang amat penuh. Ada kebanggaan yang menyeruak tidak diminta, meski Juza tidak mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Sesungguhnya Yuki tidak pernah merasa sesenang itu saat sedang menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain—dan kemampuannya secara bersamaan. Ia berinisiasi untuk menentukan pertarungannya sendiri sebelum Banri mencetuskan hal-hal aneh yang tidak perlu didengar,

"Untuk kompetisi kali ini, gimana kalau temanya ' _massive transformation_ ' saja? Kuncinya _gapmoe_. Siapa yang fashionnya paling memberikan efek surprise, dia yang menang."

" _Gapmoe_ heh? Boleh juga!" Banri memberikan persetujuannya, "Kalau perlu, kita panggil audiens untuk menentukan siapa pemenang di antara kita dengan vote."

"Oke! Panggil semua anggota troupe dan Izumi. Kita tentukan siapa yang lebih baik dengan seadil-adilnya."

Banri mendengus saja, "Waktunya dua jam untuk _brainstorming_ dan mencari kostum di gudang Mankai! Nggak boleh beli baju baru, tapi boleh mix match dari lemari pakaian model! Oke?"

"Oh begitu ternyata,"

Yuki baru saja menyadari intensi Banri yang memberi syarat demikian. Tentu saja Banri punya keuntungan yang lebih memilih Tenma sebagai model, karena koleksi pakaian si kepala oranye itu pasti _infinity_.

Sementara Juza yang mantan preman, tidak akan memberikan Yuki banyak pilihan—baik itu dari segi selera sampai kuantiti isi lemari. Tapi tentu saja Yuki tidak lupa dengan tema yang diusulkannya. Sejak awal, dia memang tidak berniat untuk menggantungkan harapan pada ekonomi dan selera Juza.

Dia sengaja memberi tema yang fleksibel, untuk membuka lebih banyak peluang dalam mengeksplor gaya tanpa batas yang jelas. Sedari Yuki menentukan tema itu, sesungguhnya pula dia sudah memikirkan satu citra tentang Juza yang tergolong tidak biasa—mungkin sangat amat tidak biasa. Dan dia berjanji dalam hati, dengan idenya ini, dia akan membuat Banri bersujud mencium kakinya tanpa henti.

"Waktu dua jam dari sekarang, dimulai!"

Bersamaan dengan jerit Banri yang meninggi, Yuki pergi menarik Juza ke kamarnya, dan Banri menarik Tenma, mengekor, meninggalkan ruang santai yang seketika lengang, kehilangan gema terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Juza belum pernah berkunjung ke kamar Yuki—sebelumnya, sampai hari ini. Sampai saat Yuki menggiringnya seperti ada tali imajiner yang mengikat leher Juza secara sempurna.

Ia menganga saja di tempatnya, memerhatikan seberapa kontras visual antar ruangan yang satu dengan yang lain. Kalau diteliti baik-baik, sesungguhnya kamar Yuki tidak terlihat begitu rapi. Tetapi ada pojok-pojok khusus kerajinan yang disusun amat teratur, melebihi ranjangnya sendiri. Dan dari bagian itu saja, Juza bisa mengerti seberapa besar dedikasi Yuki sebagai seorang desainer, melebihi kehidupannya sebagai seorang pelajar.

Kostum-kostum separuh jadi dan pernak-pernik (seperti pita, topi, scarf, aksesoris) menggantung di dinding—terpahat di sana seperti sebuah pameran lukisan. Ada yang menggunakan paku saja, ada menggunakan _hanger_ , bahkan ada pula yang dibingkai seperti sebuah pusaka. Semuanya berbaris memenuhi setiap petak di dinding—dan setiap sudut di ruangan. Juza bahkan bisa menemukan tangga kecil yang bersemayam di sebelah lemari—yang dia asumsikan menjadi alat bantu untuk Yuki menggantungkan karyanya pada dinding dengan posisi yang lebih tinggi.

Semua itu berkebalikan dengan kamar Tenma, yang terlihat lebih bersih dan minimalis, dengan dominasi warna-warna hitam dan putih gading. Dindingnya hanya dipakai untuk menggantung jam, dan menempel selembar poster filmnya, persis di atas ranjang—yang jujur saja, sedikit menggelikan bagi Juza, tetapi juga sekaligus mengagumkan.

Mengagumkan karena—ya, jika dipandang dari sisi lain, maka Tenma bisa dibilang sangat percaya diri dengan karyanya. Dan menjadi percaya diri adalah suatu hal yang mewah dan sulit diraih namun diidamkan bagi Juza.

“Duduk sini, jangan mondar-mandir.”

Suara Yuki membuyarkan inspeksi Juza seketika saat ia mengizinkannya untuk duduk pada ranjang berselimut bunga. Juza ikut berbunga-bunga mencium wangi yang seperti permen karet dari selimut yang didudukinya. Ia memerhatikan Yuki yang mulai ikut duduk di depan meja belajar, penuh dengan peralatan jahit dan warna-warni gulungan benang. Punggung kursinya mencium pinggiran meja. Yuki melipat kedua tangan, untuk posisi nyaman.

“Aku sebenarnya sudah ada ide, tapi ingin memastikan dulu apa kamu setuju.”

Ditanya tiba-tiba membuat Juza merasa tidak siap, “Aku … tidak pilih-pilih soal itu.”

Yuki bergumam sebentar, “Bagus lah. Kamu tahu kenapa aku minta tema _gapmoe_?” Juza cuman diam tidak bisa menjawabnya, “Tentu saja karena kesempatan menangku lebih besar dengan tema ini.”

Cengiran Yuki melebar, terlihat senang sebelum dia berbalik badan, menghadap mejanya dan mulai mencorat-coret di kertas, “Si Neo Yankee itu mungkin belum sadar kesalahan terbesarnya yang menyetujui tema ini tanpa berpikir panjang.”

“Menurutmu, kita bisa menang dengan mudah?”

Yuki tidak menjawab sampai suara coretan pensilnya berhenti terdengar, “Tidak tahu. Mungkin dia lebih pintar dari dugaanku, tapi aku yakin tema ini akan sulit baginya karena si _ponkotsu_ yang menjadi model.”

“Maksudmu?”

Juza mulai kehilangan arah. Ada jeda sebelum Yuki memutar kursinya sekali lagi untuk menatap wajah sang model, “Kamu tahu tidak apa yang dibutuhkan oleh seseorang untuk terlihat berbeda 180 derajat? Baju yang bagus? Make up? Pernak-pernik? Ya, oke. Tapi ini semua bukan poin pentingnya,” ia menunjukkan hasil sketsanya kepada Juza yang membelalak tidak percaya, “Perubahan citra. Itu lah yang paling dibutuhkan sebenarnya. Tapi Ten— _ponkotsu_ itu artis terkenal, yang sudah mendalami banyak peran dengan berbagai citra. Jadi untuk mencari sesuatu yang berbeda darinya akan sulit sekali. Sementara kamu—”

“Kau ingin aku—”

“Kamu paham kan? Apa yang paling tidak diharapkan oleh orang-orang saat melihatmu? Kita kejar citra itu untuk membuat mereka semua kesurupan!”

Yuki menggebrak mejanya. Satu bola wol menggelinding jatuh ke kaki.

“…kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya," Juza hanya menunduk dalam duduknya, tanpa sadar. Mengiyakan segala instruksi, “Aku ingin kita menang.”

“ _Yosh_. Kita pindah tempat setelah aku mengambil beberapa peralatan _make up_.”

.

.

.

.

“Hoo … mereka belum mulai apa-apa,”

Banri dan Tenma ditemukan persis berdiri di depan pintu, saat Yuki dan Juza hendak keluar dari kamar. Seperti biasa, provokasi melayang dari mulut Banri yang merasa butuh hiburan, “Kami sudah menentukan kostum untuk Tenma dong.”

“Kami juga.” Juza yang merasa tidak mau kalah, menyahut tersulut—hampir-hampir menoyor kepala Banri yang warnanya mirip telur rebus.

“Sudah biarkan saja. Kita bertarung dengan _skill_ , bukan mulut.”

Banri mendengus saat Yuki menanggapinya dingin. Mereka berpisah saat pintu kamar Tenma berdebam, dan Yuki menuntun Juza menuju ruang rias Mankai.

Juza merasa gugup seketika saat ia dihadapkan pada meja cermin, duduk menjadi satu-satunya sosok di ruangan hari itu. Yuki masih sibuk mencarikan kostum di gudang, meninggalkan Juza yang diam-diam mencuri pandang pada kotak _make up_ yang teronggok di depan wajahnya. Ia hanya pernah sekali melihat Yuki membawa dompet kecil isi lipgloss yang digunakannya untuk merias diri, sebelum pergi membantu _Akigumi_ membagikan brosur pertunjukkan debut mereka di Veludo.

Tetapi yang sekarang Juza lihat adalah sebuah tas—bukan lagi dompet. Kotak, isi empat layer, penuh dengan berbagai kuas dan _tube_ yang tidak begitu dipahaminya. Juza mulai kepikiran, apakah ini pertanda bahwa Yuki sedang bersenang-senang, atau Juza memang jelek sekali sampai Yuki membutuhkan satu kotak besar alat rias untuk mendandaninya sedemikian rupa?

Saat Juza sedang memutar lipstik karena bosan, Yuki datang dengan kaki menendang pintu, sangat keras—hampir-hampir membuat bahu Juza terlonjak. Wajah ngos-ngosan tenggelam karena tumpukan kain yang diangkutnya sangat tebal dan berlapis-lapis, menghalangi penglihatan Juza yang kini melihat Yuki seperti sebuah gulungan kain dengan kaki. Warna kain-kain itu mencolok, didominasi merah dan emas bordir yang rumit. Juza ingin sekali menawarkan bantuan tangan tetapi Yuki tidak terlihat mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya yang menjarah gudang.

Setelah meletakkan kain itu pada kursi dan menyeka keringat, Yuki tertawa—sesuatu yang jarang ditunjukkannya kepada orang-orang.

“Kadang aku bersyukur, sering membuat ekstra kostum seperti ini. Awalnya aku buat ini untuk Homare, tapi tidak jadi dipakai karena waktu itu temanya sedikit diubah setelah Tsuzuru bilang dia dapat pencerahan.”

Yuki menyambar lipstick di tangan Juza dan meletakkannya kembali pada kotak, seperti bukan apa-apa, “Berhenti main-main. Sekarang ikat rambutmu dan gunakan _hair net_ ini. Aku akan meriasmu dengan _make up_ penuh. Jangan digaruk, dan jangan sembarangan dipegang. Ingat.”

“O-oke.”

.

.

.

.

.

Banri sudah duduk ongkang kaki, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keempat _troupe_ dan Izumi di ruang latihan, di minggu yang seharusnya tenang. Sebuah usaha yang tidak mudah, mengingat tidak semua member punya waktu untuk diganggu seenaknya demi kesenangan pribadi Banri—terutama Itaru yang hampir menggigit kepalanya, karena Banri yang pendek akal, menendang pingggang sang _gamer_ dengan kekuatan penuh sampai si empu encok dan emosi—terpental keluar dari futonnya.

Tapi tentu, semua usaha ini tidak dilakukannya sendirian. Untuk menarik sosok-sosok yang sulit seperti Azuma dan Sakyo, Banri menyerahkan tugas itu pada Izumi yang sudah dilobi sampai menggebu-gebu saat mendengar kompetisinya dengan Yuki, dan mendeklarasikan diri dengan sukarela akan membantu Banri demi inspirasi.

Sekarang, Banri mulai tidak sabar menunggu dua orang yang menjadi saingannya itu, yang sedari tadi belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, meski Izumi sudah dikirim untuk menjemput mereka dari ruang rias. Tetapi karena Banri tidak ingin membuat penonton kecewa, ia meminta Tenma untuk masuk ke ruangan dan tampil terlebih dahulu, menunjukkan kostumnya.

“Tenma, ayo mulai!”

Suara pintu terdengar dan langkah kaki menyusul.

Sakyo berdiri dari posisinya saat Tenma muncul, dengan wajah yang amat belagu—dan familiar di depan mata.

“APA-APAAN INI, SETTSU?”

Banri tertawa saja melihat respon heboh Sakyo dan para member yang koor ‘Oooh’ saat Tenma keluar seperti kopian seorang Sakyo Furuichi. Rambut alang-alangnya disisir klimis, belah tengah—sedikit lucu, tetapi ekspresi serius Tenma membuat semuanya yakin bahwa Tenma dengan rambut klimis adalah penampilan normalnya.

Banri meminjam kacamata baca di gudang dan tongkat berjalan serta syal milik Sakyo saat menjadi Capone untuk aksesoris Tenma. Sementara untuk pakaian ia menggeledah lemari Tenma, memilih kaus _turtle neck_ hitam dan _coat_ panjang yang merupakan ciri khas Sakyo, dalam sehari-harinya. 

Pada saat itu, Tenma yang sudah diinstruksi oleh Banri sebelumnya, terus mematung di depan para member, menatap mereka satu persatu—bertingkah seperti Sakyo yang terlihat tidak senang. Sebelum akhirnya berbicara,

“Bayar hutangnya segera, atau teater ini akan kurobohkan.”

“OI INI PELECEHAN!”

Sakyo memerah—30% malu, 70% murka, mendengar kalimat yang pernah digunakannya untuk mengecam Izumi, disuarakan kembali oleh Tenma dengan aktingnya yang luarbiasa.

“Wah wah—malu ya? Hehe! Tentu saja ini namanya totalitas! Samasekali bukan pelecehan!” Izumi tepuk tangan di sisinya. Menyenggol bahu Sakyo yang membeku, tak merespon candaan samasekali. Tetapi alisnya turun sejengkal, terlihat lebih santai dari kondisi awal. Tenma yang sempat terperanjat diteriaki, sedikit bernapas lega dengan eksistensi Izumi yang membuat semuanya terlihat—normal dan baik-baik saja. 

“Betul itu. Kalau Sakyo-san bisa jadi Capone, kenapa Tenma tidak bisa jadi Sakyo-san? HAHA—”

Banri pakem menghentikan tawanya setelah Sakyo kembali melotot dengan kekuatan penuh. Sesungguhnya dia terlalu tua untuk protes sekaligus terlalu tua untuk dibecandai oleh anak SMA seperti ini!

.

.

.

.

.

Saat fokus orang-orang bertumpu pada Tenma yang tidak ingin kalah dengan ketakutannya, dan Sakyo yang tidak sabar ingin segera membubarkan permainan konyol mereka, tiba-tiba saja wewangian nan misterius menyerbak, memenuhi ruangan. Membuat beberapa pasang bahu melompat.

“Tunggu. Siapa yang pakai _Tior_?”

Azuma pada saat itu bersuara—sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil mengidentifikasi jenis parfum yang dimaksud.

Sementara Taichi yang penciumannya tajam, langsung mencari sumber wewangian sebelum diminta. Pandangannya bertumpu pada satu tempat dimana pintu masuk berada, “Dari sana!” membuat kepala member lainnya ikut mengekor, saat Taichi berujar demikian.

Tidak lama, Yuki Rurikawa muncul dari pojok yang ditunjuk Taichi. Membimbing seseorang bertangan besar—yang jemarinya hampir tenggelam, dibalut jubah merah menjuntai.

“Hati-hati saat melangkah.”

“Ah—iya.”

Suara berat dibalik tudung menarik perhatian para member yang dibuat terkaget-kaget.

Sebab, mereka pikir Yuki sedang menuntun seorang wanita—dengan _Uchikake_ merah, bordir emas, yang terseret-seret, tak memerlihatkan kaki pemiliknya barang sejengkal.

“Yukki, itu siapa?”

Kazunari yang terpukau seketika bertanya, dengan mulut tak tertutup sempurna. Banri di sebelahnya tidak perlu menunggu jawaban lengkap, setelah Yuki tersenyum amat lebar seraya menyuruh si sosok untuk membuka tudung yang sedari tadi menghalangi wajahnya.

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Sudah jelas kan.”

Helai rambut ungu terung bergoyang halus saat tudung putih tersingkap, menunjukkan gaya _yakai maki_ dengan poni dibiarkan jatuh, membelah jidat. _Kanzashi_ lotus menghiasi sisi kiri kepala. Ukurannya variatif—satu lotus putih sebagai fokus, dan beberapa lotus merah sebagai aksen. Yuki paling senang merangkai bunga itu sepuluh menit terakhir—bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih memandanginya dengan bangga.

Semua member masih sulit menerka, bahkan meski wajah yang sedari tadi mengundang rasa penasaran, telah terpampang telanjang. _Make up_ tebal yang dikerjakan oleh Yuki sukses menghapus ekspresi kasar yang sering dibentuk oleh si pemilik wajah saat ia menjengitkan alisnya. Sekarang, yang berada di depan mereka adalah sosok dengan sorot mata halus, dan pipi bersemu tipis. Bibirnya disapu liptint _peach_. Rahangnya dikontur, agar terlihat lebih _chubby_ dari kondisi normal.

Banri yang tidak mengantisipasi perubahan ini, sudah terperosok jongkok, kehilangan energi.

“Yukki, itu siapa?”

Kazunari masih mengulangi pertanyaannya, terlihat separuh serius. Separuh merasa dibodohi. Yuki tertawa kecil, merasa tidak ingin membocorkannya serta-merta.

“Dasar bodoh.”

“Uwah~ Serius?” sahutan Itaru kemudian mengundang atensi dalam sekejap, “ _Skill make up_ yang luarbiasa. Bagaimana cara mengakali wajahnya sampai begitu?”

“Nya? Siapa?” Masumi yang sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli, mulai terpancing untuk ikut menebak.

“Itu lho. Juza Hyodo kan?”

“HAH? JUZA- _KUN_??” Taichi nyaring merespon dengan mata membelalak, bingung, ”PAKAI WIG? JUZA- _KUN_??????”

“WOW. _Japanese moe_!” Citron bergumam seraya menutupi mulutnya.

Mayoritas mendadak hening seketika. Terparalisasi dengan realita yang baru saja didapatkan. Juza yang sedari tadi dipelototi puluhan pasang mata mulai was-was dengan penampilannya. Tidak mengerti apa mereka semua merasa geli sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata saat mengetahui dia adalah ‘Juza’.

“Rurika—”

“Jangan bicara. Kalau bicara, suaramu merusak penampilannya.”

Juza mingkem lagi, menuruti perintah bos kecilnya.

Tenma berjalan mendekati objek, berniat untuk melihat lebih seksama. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kali ini ia dibuat merinding dengan kemampuan Yuki yang untuk pertamakalinya, menakutkan sampai ke akar rambut lengannya.

“Dasar gila … ini sih penipuan namanya.”

“Kasar sekali, _ponkotsu_.”

“Ada sankaku~” Misumi menunjuk pada kelopak bunga yang menghiasi kepala Juza,”Mau sankaku~”

“Yuki- _kun_ keren sekali!!!!” Muku sebagai _fanboy_ , tidak henti-hentinya memuji, bersama Sakuya yang ikut menimpali sampai jeritan mereka terdengar kompak, satu emosi.

“Hum … kalau sedang berjalan sih, memang terasa seperti Juza gelagatnya. Tapi kalau diam begini—benar-benar tidak terlihat samasekali,” Izumi tepuk tangan lagi, terlihat menikmati acara kecil mereka hari itu, “Kenapa Yuki- _kun_ kepikiran untuk membuat Juza _crossdress_ mengenakan gaun pengantin seperti ini??”

“Soalnya itu hal terakhir yang kalian harapkan,” Jawaban Yuki membuat Izumi berkedip cepat, dua kali, “Maksudku—siapa orang waras yang berharap si _template yankee_ ini cocok mengenakan gaun pengantin wanita tradisional?”

Orang waras itu memang tidak eksis—Yuki. Tetapi kini bisa dibilang ada satu: Settsu Banri.

((Kecuali dia berubah menjadi tidak waras setelah ini.))

“Ah ya, sejujurnya—aku juga kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata,” Tsumugi memegangi dadanya, sedikit malu mengakui.

“Pemenangnya cukup jelas aku rasa,” Tasuku masih mengusap lengannya, yang mendadak kedinginan entah kenapa, “Maksudku, Tenma meniru Sakyo sangat sempurna. Tetapi untuk seukuran Tenma, ini bukan hal yang tidak biasa.”

“Ah iya. Aku mengerti,” Azuma menyambar dalam konversasi, “Untuk Juza, _crossdress_ bukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Tentu saja efeknya jadi besar sekali.”

“Pipinya—seperti marshmallow…”

“Ini gaun yang seharusnya kupakai dulu kan? Tidak sangka ternyata ukurannya pas untuk Hyodo- _kun_. _Tres bien_ ~!”

“Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, Hyodo- _kun_ dengan gaun pengantin ini ternyata bisa cocok sekali~ widih~” Itaru diam-diam menikmati kekuatan _make up_ dan gaun hasil jerih payah Yuki yang masih belia.

“Mungkin benar _make up_ bisa membuat sesuatu yang mustahil terlihat normal—” Tsuzuru memijit keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut, “Apa aku buat skenario tentang _crossdresser_ saja di pentas selanjutnya?”

“Hah … Aku lebih ingin lihat Izumi dengan gaun pengantin, sebenarnya.”

“Yukki gawat banget deh~ Skuy abis!”

“Ahem! Jadi bagaimana? Masih perlu voting atau kamu mau mengaku saja?”

Yuki terbatuk dengan sengaja, memastikan ada hitam di atas putih, tidak ingin mengakhiri kompetisi ini tanpa pernyataan resmi dari mulut Banri—yang sejak awal seperti kehilangan kunci. Banri sedikit kesal tetapi bukan kompetisi ini yang menjadi sumbernya bersikap emosional.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak memusingkan itu lagi. Sedari awal, yang dikhawatirkannya adalah fakta bahwa Banri jadi tidak bisa berhenti mencuri-curi pandang—bahkan, kategorinya sudah tidak mencuri lagi—ia literal memandangi Juza lekat, tidak lepas samasekali, sedari Juza menyingkat tudungnya dengan lugu, hingga ia berdiri—terpekur diam menuruti perintah Yuki, saat ini.

“Cih.”

Banri jadi mengingat-ingat lagi. Kali pertama ia dikalahkan oleh orang lain (Juza, tentu saja), Banri tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, dan tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya mengapa kesempurnaannya harus terganggu oleh seonggok eksistensi yang bahkan hampir setiap saat tidak pernah menganggapnya—seberapa pun Banri berusaha untuk mencari-cari cara untuk menarik perhatiannya.

“Apa ‘cih’?”

“Iya iya aku kalah!”

Tetapi kali kedua orang lain mengalahkannya, dia tidak mengerti mengapa kekalahan ini tidak menyakitinya samasekali.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis untuk memenuhi haus akan BanJu yang tidak banyak di AO3. Semoga arsipnya bertambah seiring populernya A3! di server english hhuhuhu! amin. Anw ini implisit Tenma x Yuki x Tenma sih. I might not calling them a ship in this story soalnya lebih ke bromance aja mungkin. who knows lel


End file.
